leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HugBunny/HugBunny's strategic pointers
Hello people, This blog contains a few pointers tips and tricks. Usually its neutral for everyone but there might be some char specific details. It is by no means meant to be a full guide or perfect information but just some usefull pointers. The big number 1: - Be polight. No one has the endurance to last forever against flames, bad fights etc. But being polight atleast gives less load to others and this then comes back to you getting less flames yourself! Team based hints: LoL is a team game. KS, feeder bla bla, flames we do not lack. But the understanding what this teamplay means is lost. Also a important thing to note is that a game with random people is totally diffirent from a game in a team. Take Shard of true ice its activate is best used in a team with voice where you know when a initiate will happen. I have casted it on tanks running in to just watch them turn around in random games. Your item build and possibly even champ selections can change depending on your teams intelligence and communication style. - Assists and KS: I have as support killed enemy's even when my AD can take them down. Why? Assists. A kill with no assist earned your team 100% of the kill gold. A kill with a assist 150%. If I would have been able to heal, grant mana etc I would have to be assisting without killing. But even though the AD needs gold more, you are by no means useless and need gold too. However you can go overboard on this aswell. Assist as karthus killing 1 enemy getting assist but it was bot lane. (already is a assisting support or was a jungler gank) You do not increase the gold it stays 150% you lost the ulti to secure a kill, instead just secured your assist. Do not use globals, big CD's or even small heals just to get on the assist list when not needed. This is because here you do not increase the gold total, you waste mana, CD's etc and gold is important to everyone you just leeched gold away from the other assisters. Conclusion not all "killsteals" are steals learn to read the situation, a assist is better than no assist, overassisting and waste is too much! - Auras: Your a support get shurelya's reverie! No. Aura's are earned, unlocked or banned depending on many factors. Not just the amount of AD or AP's, not cause phil changes to shur. If a team runs in a fight over and over 1 after 1. Shurelya's will not help you make the team initiate since they are headless chickens running around. Same with teams that just totally cant win fights. You will only use it as escape but it does not guarantee the others will follow with the escape. In these cases a aura such as bulwark, zeke,... is better since it ups base combat capabilitys of the team and does 'not' expect coordination. (coordination is always needed but there is no voice so no unified use of for example shurelyas or shard of true ice etc) Sometimes even any aura hurts since the team really is a bunch of solo laners. Do not use auras if the team does not group become a true carry. (although these matches are lost usually I have as a support carried them personally to a win) On the other hand especially if team connection AURA's are key. Yes the AD will not benefit as much from AP and spell vamp as the AP caster does. But he does benefit and so does the support and the jungler and the top laner. They all add up just communicate to mix diffirent aura's. But this does not forgive bad aura picks. Nami stays behind. A Frozen heart will not always affect the enemy team put that on your amumu and such. Conclusion auras are very team and voice focused same for activates. Love them use them unless its 1 vs 5 if its this case be the carry and win the game feel great and go to bed. - Wards: Are for everyone. Nuff said? Guess not. A support can ward the entire river but will be your lvl /2 or /3. No exp from proximity to minion kills. A support warding the entire river will have no gear. Even with the sightstones. A full warded river line not includeing any top or bot brush wards is a total of 4 wards. 75*4 = 300 G / 3 min. And then you still have to save up dureing this intensive warding to sightstone first. But wards are mostly for supports. Why? Cause if only a support wards and again considering only river not bushes he'll need 2 wards usually anyways. Blue team bot could do with 1 but is then vurnable from their own jungle. (rare but it can happen) But if your second ward is near mids jungle entrance. He can see too, you still used only 2 wards and even blue team has his jungle backdoor protected. 2 wards are left. 3 people to do it. Junglers can if defencive and not invader types. To prevent invades they can ward 1 jungle river entrance and the top or mid the other. Invader junglers should use their ward in the enemy jungle and as such top and bottom both need to ward. But this offers a significantly weaker enemy jungler. (meaning ganks are not only detected but turned in your favor) Sightstones basic offer 2 wards. (enough for support to river up) the support than can function as eyes in your brush. Once you are able to place 3 you can use wards in brush, enemy jungle, as scouting tools. Conclusion wards are always gold efficient. Everyone can ward but the teamwork adapts how wards should be placed. Supports still should realise they are without a doubt a more important factor in this. I won games on wards alone! Category:Blog posts